1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, control method, and computer-readable medium for performing color conversion processing into a designated color.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus has been conventionally proposed which converts image data input to the image processing apparatus into a single fixed color such as yellow, magenta, cyan, black, red, green, or blue, and outputs the converted color data. Such image processing apparatuses are widely used for mono-color output.
An image processing apparatus receives image data by receiving and interpreting PDL data (Page Description Language data), or by reading a document by an image reading apparatus. In some cases, such image data are sequentially generated together with accompanying information while being divided into small block regions. The generated image data divided into small regions sequentially undergo image processing based on the accompanying information, compressed, and saved in a memory. Since image data is compressed and saved in the memory, the memory can be saved (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-104621).
Conventionally, color conversion into a mono-color is performed by converting the pixel value of image data after decompressing the compressed image data. The values of all pixels are then converted into a designated color, implementing mono-color output.
However, in conversion into a designated color by software, the software conventionally decompresses compressed image data and changes the pixel value. This prolongs the processing time, inhibiting an increase in throughput.